guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Headbutt
LOL! -- 04:48, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Haha nice — Skuld 04:50, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Oh man this is the nicest name so far. If the description is: "Target foe is struck for +50..200 dmg and knocked down. After 20 seconds you leave the game." Imma die laughing -Thomas 16:06, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :Heh, can't wait to see the boss! [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 10:06, 21 September 2006 (CDT) User:Poki/Skill/Zidane%27s_Headbutt ;] — Poki#3 01:12, 22 September 2006 (CDT) It should be like this: "Target foe is struck for +50..200 dmg and knocked down for 10...30 seconds. If you're playing in French language and target foe is playing in Italian, you do double damage and target foe is knocked down for an additional 10...30 seconds. After 20 seconds you'll be shown Error 007. Enadiz Headbutt cannot be blocked or evaded." -- numma_cway 11:10, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Is this the only skill with a self applied detrimental effect that increases with attribute level? --Wil 01:32, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :Dark Aura has life sac increase as damage increases. Blood Bond has you having a greater health degen to match the health regen you give an ally. So, Headbutt isn't the first, but is close to being so. However, they may as well tell you to use plaugue touch with this, as it looks like the dazing is intended as a bost. -Khoross 12:35, 22 October 2006 (CDT) ---- Awww, doesn't Knock Down? T_T — Poki#3 09:19, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Shove Knocks down though -- (Talk) ( ) (Cool) 10:03, 22 September 2006 (CDT) looks like theyve renamed it to just plain headbutt :( Oljomo 11:13, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :If they did, respect -20 for Anet -213.84.52.71 13:01, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::they did — Skuld 14:43, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :::AAAH seriously I'm not gonna use it simply because they removed the 1337est name EVER. I'll jus make a paragon spamming "Can't Touch This" now cuz that still has a leet name -213.84.52.71 03:26, 23 September 2006 (CDT) I think the note about plague sending should be removed. PS is a spell, and you are dazed=2sec easily interrupted spell. Plague Touch would work because it's a skill not a spell.-Thomas 00:30, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Same Guy??!?!? has any1 else noticed that the guy in this icon is in almost every nightfall strength skill's icon? :Yes, that's already been noticed. It's on at least one of the skillpages as Trivia. (T/ ) 21:55, 24 September 2007 (CDT) 15 energy? Isn't that overkill??? No other current warrior skill is 15 energy.--Life Infusion 17:54, 28 September 2006 (CDT) The fact that you could potentially daze someone(with plague touch) that lasts so long they won't get to cast a single spell before they die, I'd say it's worth its 15 energy. Assassinman 02:25, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :This sounds like a pretty wicked combo. I wouldn't be surprised if it became a FotM. ::Anyone thought about the fact, that this is the friggen only use for this skill? Can't think for a reason to use this for the damage alone. use it as a W/N or don't ever use it. That's not the way, gw skill are made normally. It's one of the few Warrior skills that does damage and causes an effect without requiring to hit (Shove being the other one that comes to mind). Kinda neat if your target is hiding behind Guardian or some stance. — Feurin Longcastle 18:00, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Remember, a Dazed Warrior will do pretty much the exact same thing as a Warrior who isn't Dazed. It doesn't hurt you, and is beneficial with Plague Touch. Shido 11:14, 27 October 2006 (CDT) I was thinking the same thing this skill is vicious. Kick my monk or elementalist hard and then plauge touch the concussion them EVEN IF I BLIND/BLOCK YOU And given your proximity chances of me begin able to break this off me are slim to none. 88 damage!! dose that take into account warriors armor penitration? or is it just armor ignoreing. I can see my poor casters crawling away holding there cracked noses right now. Ansi 14:31, 17 November 2006 (CST) ::Armor ignoring. Also, just for your information, Strength only triggers on skills that are "attacks", so for example it wouldn't work with say Impale. Just using that because it's a "skill" that does non armor-ignoring dmg.172.142.9.30 07:28, 25 November 2006 (CST) :::I'm of the opinion that 15 energy is too expensive for this one too. Sure it is vicious, but elite skills are supposed to be vicious. 15 energy plus the 5 to plague touch it and a requirement to be W/N locks you into a small window of freedom for your Headbutt build. If you add an IAS or attack skill that is energy based and still want to carry a shield (and not an energy increase focus) you've swallowed up your whole energy bar right there. Since Headbutt is elite, I'd love to see ANet reduce the cost to 10 or 5 energy. Shadowlance 15:41, 11 June 2007 (CDT) ::::15 energy is far too expensive for this skill, especialy if you compare it to things like Palm Strike, sure that one doesn't have a 1337 Plague Touch combo, but it costs 10 less, does around same damage, and allows you to use a Dual attack off the bat. Please reduce cost to 10 energy, I feel 5 energy is too strong though. Zulu Inuoe 04:55, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Spike Capabilities With a few adrenal warriors, this could be used as a spike. Spike the monk, then go back to normal attacking. Ward Against Wards 21:49, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Skill Icon Did the skill icon always look like that? Or did it change after they changed the name from Enadiz Headbutt to Headbutt? Assassinman 17:25, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :IIRC it's always been that. Kessel 03:30, 23 November 2006 (CST) Notes Has anybody tested the note about this skill yet? 'Using a Silencing weapon mod with trigger the 33% Dazed duration twice.' Silencing weapons lengthen Dazed on foes; the Dazed here is applied to oneself. If someone who has tested this skill could provide some input, it'd be appreciated. - Krowman 18:41, 10 January 2007 (CST) :It works as the note says. --Fyren 03:18, 11 January 2007 (CST) Related skills How is this skill related to Shove???--Glass 16:54, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :Both are Warrior touch skills that deal damage Silver Sunlight 16:58, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Silencing revert Silencing does work on the initial application of dazed to yourself. It can be easily tested with 0 strength and flurry as the dazed duration and flurry's recharge are both 5s. When holding a silencing weapon, the daze clearly lasts longer than flurry. --Fyren 13:19, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :does this mean that holding a Silencing weapon will ALLWAYS increase dazed duration on you ? i.e. enemy inflicted Dazed from BHA and you have a silencing weapon on -- ''Echo Ftw'' (talk| ) 13:21, 24 August 2007 (CDT) No, only daze you inflict will be lengthened Headbutt vs. Shroud of Silence Nuff said? :| J Striker 10:14, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Blackout vs. Shroud of Silence, Shock vs. Shroud of Silence, Hammer Bash vs. Shroud of Silence, Gale vs. Shroud of Silence, Wail of Doom vs. Shroud of Silence, i could go on...--Cobalt | Talk 12:10, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::Huh? What is all this supposed to mean? Mervil 18:49, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::He's saying Shroud of Silence sucks Damage Type So it has been mentioned here that this skill ignores armor. But does anybody know what type of damage this skill deals (ie: blunt)? Mervil 18:49, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :If it ignores armor, it doesn't any "type" of damage. It just does the listed damage regardless, unless reduced by unconditional things such as Shielding Hands or Prot Spirit. 20:31, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Shadow Form... Apparently it damages through SF, however the daze is not applied..... 02:30, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Of course. It's a skill, not an attack, and untyped skills are one of the few things that can touch Shadow Form. Why it doesn't give daze, I can't say, because it should apply it. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:33, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :: (late) Daze is applied to whoever uses Headbutt, not who takes damage. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:04, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::Plague Touch is the typical follow-up. Using Headbutt without it is like a Wammo without Healing Hands. (T/ ) 19:12, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh right, duh. It doesn't apply dazed to you because... it doesn't apply dazed to you. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 19:23, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Monsters which use Headbutt don't have Plague Touch, mrite. Who uses Headbutt in PvP? Or even; who uses SF in PvP? O_o" --- -- (s)talkpage 19:31, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Once in a long while you'll find a Perma Sin running around RA who mostly exists to prolong the match to the time limit. You may even find more than one on the same team in TA. (shudder) No monster in the game does Headbutt/Plague Touch combo. I never see anyone use it in any form of PvP, either, because (1) it is extremely predictable combo once you see it for the first time; (2) costs much Energy; and (3) why aren't you taking Cripslash, Evis, Devhammer, etc? (T/ ) 19:34, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::You can't even Perma in PvP anymore... --- -- (s)talkpage 19:35, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::OK well, actually you could, but you need the whole team set up around it. (T/ ) 19:38, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Wanna try that in PvP-Isle ot Nameless, then? Cause I'ven't figured how. I don't think QZ/DP/GoS works... Stacking cap and such. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:44, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I need to plan it out on paper first. (T/ ) 20:20, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::pve versions of skills are used in the isle of nameless(wuhy) 18:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Not if you talk to the Master of the Isle and go to the PvP version. (T/ ) 01:34, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Needs LAME tag Damage is too low. Energy is too high. Daze is too short to effectively transfer, too long to keep on. Recharge is too long. Skull Crack is superior in pretty much every way--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 01:30, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :It has extremely limited uses, but the 30-second Daze transfer thing is pretty nifty versus some bosses. Skull Crack is nice if you can reliably interrupt with it, but when it misses it takes 9001 swings to charge it again. This takes much less skill and can't be blocked (well, pretty much). (T/ ) 01:34, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::With or without an IAS, you can recharge skull crack in far less than 20 sec. And the daze vs bosses is very limited use, and there's still better out there. The unblockable part would only be worth it if it dealt more damage.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 04:45, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::Migraine is terribad, because of Arcane Conundrum and Frustration. Broad Head Arrow isn't viable on anyone except a Ranger primary, and you may or may not have access to one. (plus it can miss/be blocked/etc and you're screwed) Technobabble doesn't work on bosses and has a very short duration. I'm not saying that I would ever take it, but if you want a 30(+?) second daze, this is the only guaranteed way to get it... (T/ ) 07:24, 16 January 2009 (UTC)